Through Fresh Eyes
by DDDeloris
Summary: Chase married Sophie. He should be happy right? WRONG. He didnt love Sophie. He barely liked her. But, he did like someone. One problem, though. That someone was a hooker. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Through Fresh Eyes**

**Chapter One – The Bottom Of It All**

**Hey. Well, this story came to my mind while I was trying to sleep. (I have a sleeping disorder. The doctors aren't sure which (probably insomnia), but I don't need to sleep as much as regular people. I could go days without it.) It's kinda like Pretty Women. Even though I've never seen it, I do know the main character's a hooker. Hope you like it!**

**A/N: I don't know if 'The Bottom Of It All' is a song or not, but if not, someone should turn it into one. It sounds cool, doesn't it?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ste Up 2, but I do own the idea of turning Andie into a whore.**

"Tori, I need you to take Benny. Just for today." Chase argued with his twenty six year old sister. "Sophie's coming home from her business trip."

The small, light brown skinned woman sighed. Chase was always passing Benny off to her. I mean, he was her brother, not her. Well, biologically at least. "Chase, I'm twenty six and have yet to find a boyfriend. I'm going to a bar tonight."

"Take her!"

"She's fifteen."

"Uh, hello! I'm in the room." The teenager with the long blonde hair exclaimed.

Chase sighed.

"Why can't she stay with you and Sophie?"

Chase pulled Tori to a corner in the large, white living room where he and his current wife Sophie lived. "Because… you know Sophie doesn't really like her."

"Yeah, move two feet away. I really can't hear you now."

"Benny," Chase warned.

"Look," The teen began, making her way over to her thirty year old brother and twenty six year old sister, "I'll be fine. Ryan is taking me to a fundraiser anyway."

Chase looked up at the clock. Midnight. "At twelve PM?"

"Yeah. That way, you can stay here and… 'hang out' with Sophie, and I'll be back before tomorrow. _And_, Tori can go to that bar."

Chase looked skeptical. He didn't like the idea of Benny being out with that boy. He was nineteen and had several tattoos, but Benny was smart. She had been all her life and she knew better than anyone else what was best for her. She was pretty damn good at taking care of herself, too. She had to be with their parents.

"I'm cool with that." Tori said, smiling as she picked her coat up from off the couch. She kissed Chase on the cheek, then Benny on the top of the head and exited the house.

"Ben, if you're going, I want you back before I go to work in the morning."

Benny nodded and left the house, just minutes after Tori had.

Benny and Tori lived together in the apartment next to Chase and Sophie's. Sophie didn't like him spending a lot of time with Tori, and she just didn't like Benny at all, so she made it her business that they didn't share a house, but Chase just couldn't be that far away from his sisters, so he had them move in next to him.

Benny and Chase moved to L.A. when Benny was nine and Chase was twenty four. Blake had fulfilled his dream and moved to London, meeting his lovely wife, Elena. Chase had just had it with his parents abusing his sister, and couldn't live there anymore. He was awarded custody of her, but asked Tori to sign the papers, too. She had only been twenty, but loved Ben just the same and was happy to take her and move with them.

Morea had stayed in Maryland. She had had her child, Laine, who was now seven and decided she wanted to raise her there. Every year for Laine's birthday, Chase, Benny, Tori and Sophie would go back to Maryland to visit. Chase, Benny and Tori would go for Christmas and other holidays, but Sophie wouldn't.

Chase and Sophie had married in L.A. Chase had seen her singing at a local studio and remembered her from his childhood. They had started dating and after just a few weeks, they tied the not. But, sometimes, Chase had wondered if he'd made a mistake. It was so long ago that he'd dated her; he was having trouble remembering why they broke up. There was something about her at MSA. She was a triple threat, but she acted like she could do everything. Or did she? Maybe—

"Chase, baby, I'm home." Sophie said, pulling open the door to their large mansion. Chase and Sophie were damn well near rich. Chase had quit dancing, and accepted at job working for a large corperation. Sophie was a news reporter. Sophie, Tori and Benny were the only people who knew Chase danced.

"Hey, Soph."

Sophie made her way over to Chase a kissed him softly on his cheek. She smiled at him warmly, then he smiled at her. Just as she was sitting on Chase's lap, the door opened.

"Sorry, Chase, just forg--" Benny stopped short when she saw Sophie sitting on Chase's lap. It was kind of gross, them being together. Especially since Chase said he'd never date her again after they broke up for the fifth time. She guessed, in the end, Sophie was right. She'd have Chase no matter what. "Oh, hi Sophie."

"Bennifer," Sophie began, pushing herself off the couch, "are you staying?" Sophie gave Benny a fake grin and the blonde had half a mind to say yes just to mess with her, but decided Chase would make her pay for it later and it wasn't worth it.

"No, I just came to get my jacket." Benny half smiled at Sophie once more then waved at her brother and left.

"Well, I'm glad she's gone." Sophie smiled, taking her place back on Chase's lap.

Chase stared up at her. What the hell was that supposed to mean? Glad his sister was gone? "What?"

Sophie saw Chase's offended look and tried not to roll her eyes. "Chase, I just meant—well, you know."

Chase could feel anger bubbling in his stomach. If she said one bad thing about his sister… "I know what?"

Sophie sighed. Chase was being difficult _again_. "I mean, she's—you know—weird."

Oh, that was it. Chase shot off the couch and knocked Sophie out of his lap. He made his way over to the door and grabbed his keys and jacket. Sophie had ruined his night. And he wasn't actually looking too forward to seeing her anyway.

"Chase, where are you going?" Sophie asked, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Out." Chase pulled open the door, but before slamming it, he said, "Benny isn't weird. She's smart, and fun and talented. Just because she cares about people other than herself unlike you, doesn't mean she's weird." Chase slammed the door. It was all coming back to him now. Why he'd broken up with Sophie. She only cared about herself and her own feelings. And that was a problem for Chase.

Tori sat in the crowded, rank smelling bar for about ten minutes before she _had _to leave. One guy, who she was sure was a pedophile who thought she was sixteen, had been eyeing her since she got there and she was starting to get high off the fumes. She made her way for the exit when she was stopped by a guy who she slightly recognized. He grabbed her hand just as she was reaching for the doorknob. Her first instinct was to punch him in the face, but he was so cute and familiar, she wanted to give him a chance to explain himself.

"Tori?" He asked, squinting at her as if remembering something. "Tori Blane."

Weird. How did he know her name? "Yeah."

"It's me, Moose from MSA."

Tori did remember MSA. But, she didn't remember a Moose.

"Well, I don't expect you to remember me, but I remember you. You used to hang out with Chase Collins all the time…"

Tori nodded as he talked.

"Chase was the most popular guy in school…used to date Sophie Donavan…I always thought you were cute."

Whoa! Tori finally began listening. He thought she was cute, huh? Well, he wasn't so bad either. "Really? You think I'm cute?"

"Yeah, totally."

Tori smiled and the two sat in silence for a while.

"So, what happened to make you move here?"

"Well, it's a long story, actually…"

Chase drove a little off from his average street. He wasn't really thinking about where he was going. He was just so shocked he'd finally remembered why he'd left Sophie. She was so full of herself. He had to dump her. Wait, no. He couldn't. This wasn't just high school. They were married. He couldn't throw a marriage away… could he?

He hadn't realized he'd come to a stop until he noticed a young woman making her way over to him. She was beautiful. About 5'7, long legs, dark brown hair and muddy brown eyes. She had a cute, distinctive mole on her right cheek, too. She was wearing a short red dress that stopped in the middle of her thighs. It had straps that made an 'x' across her back and she was carrying what looked like a whip.

"Hey, baby," She began when she reached Chase's car. She had a deep, raspy voice that Chase had never heard before, and he thought it was so sexy. "You looking for a good time?"

Chase's eyes shot open and he refrained from laughing. He would never have guessed she was a hooker if she hadn't have said that. "Uh, well—I—you—I'm married."

The girl sighed and poked out her lip. Chase realized he really did want to sleep with her, and for a sudden moment, felt bad for Sophie. He realized he hadn't lusted for her like he lusted for this girl in a while. Maybe never.

"Well, I--" The girl's words were cut short when she started coughing. It was a loud, dry cough that sounded like that of a smoker.

"Are you alright?" Chase asked from the car.

The girl bent over so that her face was towards the ground. The coughs grew louder and Chase got out of his car. He made his way over to her and began to rub her back.

"HELP!" He screamed. The woman placed one hand on the ground to hold her up and Chase noticed her eyes begin to close. He screamed one more time, and with that, she was out.

**Hey! Well, that was interesting. I just made this off the top of my head, so if you dont like it, I wont continue. **

**So, the ages are a little off to match the movie (not that I've seen the movie, haha). And, I know everyone likes Sophie, but in this story, I made her kinda the bad guy. Please dont be mad. **

**Yeah, Andie's a whore. I'mma work on that. **

**A/N: Dont forget to get Step Up 2 on DVD!**

**Thanks. And review!**

**Little Miss Naomi**


	2. Chapter 2

**Through Fresh Eyes**

**Chapter Two – For Me**

**Hey, lovelies! This is chapter two of Through Fresh Eyes, and this means I have three stories to juggle. Not to mention others from fiction press oh, and I'm working on a book. Wait, no, two. Damn it! But I can… try to do it. Anyway, this'll probably be pretty short since I have no idea where I'm going with it. Fifteen chapters, maybe. Okay, cool.**

**So, I was just talking about how I got my ass kicked at pool. That game was rigged, though. I can prove it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Step Up 2, but I own Tori, Benny, Morea, Laine and Elena.**

"Oh, my god!" Chase yelled as the girl lay on the cold, cement ground, motionless. For a few minutes, he was actually thinking about leaving her. Lugging a hooker around in his car was not a good career choice. If one of his colleagues saw him and told his wife… but, he couldn't just leave her. What if she was dead? He'd have to take her… well, he didn't know where.

Chase pulled the girl up by her arms until he was holding her up like a toddler. He made his way over to his car and dropped her in the back seat. He slid her until she was on the ground; he couldn't risk anyone seeing her. He drove for about twenty minutes until he got to where he was going. He hurried up to the third floor, girl in hand. He took out his keys and pushed open the door. When he was inside, he lowered her gently to the floor and took out his phone.

"Hello?"

"Tori, I need you to get here now." He said as calmly as possible.

"What? Where are you?"

"I'm at your house. I'm with someone and I think she's sick."

Tori raised an eyebrow. "She?"

Chase sighed loudly into the phone, so Tori could here it. "Just get here, now. And bring Ben." Chase hung up and looked down at the hooker girl. She wasn't moving.

"Sorry, Moose, I gotta go." Tori said, interrupting something the boy was saying about lighting design. "That was Chase."

Moose nodded and kissed her goodbye.

Tori blushed and waved as she made her way to the door. She pushed it open and headed to her car. She didn't know where Benny was, so she pulled out her cell phone and dialed the teen's number.

"Tori?"

"Ben, where are you? I'm coming to get you."

"Why? I'm with Ryan. Come get me later."

Tori sighed. Benny was being difficult again. "Chase needs our help. Now, what's more important? Your brother or some boy?"

Benny paused for a moment, deciding between the two.

"BENNY!"

"Okay! I'm at Ryan's house."

"I thought you were at a fundraiser?"

Benny now sighed. "Ask questions later. Just come get me."

Tori and Benny said their goodbyes and Tori drove as fast as her slow, very small car would take her. She was planning on getting a new one, but had put it off for a while.

When she got to Ryan's house, she called Benny on her cell phone and told her to come down the stairs. She didn't want to go up to Ryan's house. He was greasy and not really cute. She'd wondered what Benny saw in him. He was—

"Hey, Tori." Benny said, climbing into the passenger's seat. She turned the stereo to the first rock station she found. "So, what does Chase want?"

"I don't know. There's this sick girl at our house, he doesn't know what to do."

"Girl?"

"Yeah, that's what I said."

"Who is she?" Benny asked, changing the station again when a song she didn't like began to play.

"I don't know. But, I guess we're about to find out." Tori pulled up to the front of their apartment building and climbed out. After Benny was out, she locked the doors and started toward the building. Benny walked close behind her. They travel up to the third floor and Tori pulled out the keys. When they entered, they found Chase standing over a sleeping, hopefully, girl on the ground.

"Who is she?" Tori asked, making her way over to the girl. She knelt down beside her and brushed some hair out of her face.

"I don't know. I was just sitting in my car when she came up to me and asked me if I was looking for a good time."

Tori's eyes widened while Benny giggled.

"She's a hooker?" The little blonde asked.

Chase glared at his sister for a moment, then turned his attention back to Andie.

"What happened to her?"

"I don't know. She just started coughing, then passed out."

Tori's eyebrows rose. "And you didn't take her to the hospital."

"Victoria, I can't just show up at the hospital with a hooker. What would people think?"

"She's a prostitute, so she deserves to die?" Benny asked sarcastically.

"That's enough, Benny." Chase warned.

He propped the hooker up against the couch. "Ben, go get some water."

Benny did as told and came back with a half full glass of water. Chase brought the water up to her lips, but she didn't drink. "She won't drink it."

"Duh," Tori insulted, "she's unconscious. You've gotta give her mouth-to-mouth."

"I can't do that! I'm married; you do it."

"You're the one who killed her, Chase."

Chase rolled his eyes. "She's not dead, and I didn't do anything to her. She just started to cough and--"

"Oh, yeah, she just started coughing and passed out outta no where, 'cause that happens all the time."

"What the hell--"

"Cut it out!" Benny shouted. She pushed past her brother and sister until she was in front of the hooker. She pressed her lips to the woman's and breathed in five times. After she was finished, she pressed both hands hard against the woman's chest five times more, then back to the lips. She did this once more before the hooker shot up and began coughing repeatedly.

"Oh, god, where am I?"

"She's up!" Chase said excitedly, ignoring the girl's questions.

"What happened?"

"You started coughing, then passed out." Benny informed. "So, how did that happen?"

Tori's face scrunched up. "What if she has a disease?"

Tori, Benny and Chase took a step away from her, then Benny wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

The girl scowled at Tori. "I don't have a disease."

"Yeah," Benny began, "says the hooker."

The girl sighed and pushed herself off the ground. "I'm outta here."

"Wait!" Chase shouted. "You can't leave. I can't risk someone seeing you leave my house."

The girl ignored him and made her way over to the door, but he stopped her before she could leave.

"Please. I know it's weird and you just wanna go home, but I have a reputation to uphold. Just stay here 'til it's safe, please."

She looked at him for a moment before sighing and making her way over to the couch.

"So, what's you're name?" Benny asked, sitting next to her on the couch.

"Andie. Andie west; how 'bout you?"

"Benny Collins. That's my brother Chase and my sister, Tori."

"She's your sister? She doesn't look like--"

"Not biologically, but she's known Chase since daycare and taken care of me since I was a baby, so…" Benny trailed off.

Andie nodded in understanding. Then it was silent for a moment.

"So, why are you a hooker?"

"BENNY!" Both Chase and Tori shouted at the same time.

"It's okay," Andie said, smiling embarrassed, "when I was young, my mom died. I used to dance, but my guardian Sarah said that if I didn't stop, she would send me to Texas. I didn't want to get sent, so I had to come up with some money so I could run away. I tried babysitting, mowing lawns, walking dogs. I wasn't good at any of them. Then, one day some guy told me he'd give me five hundred dollars to sleep with him. I didn't think I was worth so much. After I did and got the money, I started hooking regularly. Eventually it became my career. I moved to L.A. and now, here I am. I haven't danced since then."

Chase's heart broke just a little. He remembered such a tragedy that stopped him from dancing. The night his brother left, Mr. Collins had beaten Benny so hard, she ended up in the hospital. That was the day he knew he couldn't let her live there anymore. He moved the both of them to L.A. after spending two weeks with Tori and Morea. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." Andie assured, pushing herself off the couch. "You got a bathroom?"

Tori nodded and pointed in the direction of the bathroom. They sat in a not-so-comfortable silence before Chase heard a knocking on the door.

"I'll get it," Tori said. She made her way over to the door and pushed it open. "Sophie?"

"Where's Chase?"

"Uh, what are you doing here?"

"Where is Chase?" Sophie asked again, talking slow this time.

Tori didn't say anything, but stepped out of the way so Sophie could enter. She saw him sitting on the couch, cradling Benny, who was still thinking about Andie.

"Chase, what are you doing here."

Oh, shit. This was not good. If Sophie was here, she might see—

"Chase," Sophie said, pointing up toward the bathroom. "Who is _she_?"

**Ooh, Sophie's pissed. Anyway, I'm all finished. I'm also working on Orchids and chewing on a straw. I like to chew straws even when they're not attached to a drink. It's just fun. You should try it. It's a Capri Sun straw.**

**A/N: Ooh, Benny was at Ryan's house!**

**Review... Sorry (hangs head in shame)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Through Fresh Eyes**

**Chapter Three – Tattoo**

**Hey, people. I'm in Tobago with my family right now. It kinda sucks here, but ah well. We're actually from Trinidad, which is Tobago's sister island. Weird as it sounds. Anyway, we spent a lot of time at the beach, but I got a bunch of sand in my hair and my mom's mad. There's no Internet here, so I won't be able to upload anything for a while, and right now the electricity current is dead and my computer battery is about to die, which means I probably won't be able to finish this now. Whoa, a gust of wind just blew the door shut. Or, at least, I hope it was a gust of wind. Dun, dun, DUN!! **

**Anyway, last chapter we came head to head with Sophie, who's pissed, which means a cat fight might be coming on. We'll have to wait and see. Other than that, I'm not sure what's gonna happen. Let's find out.**

**A/N: Named after "Tattoo" by Jordin Sparks, and it kinda fits the chapter, too.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Step Up 2, but I own any characters not in the movie, and the idea of making Andie a prostitute.**

"What's up, I'm Andie." Andie said, making her way down the two small steps in the middle of the room and over to Sophie.

"Chase, why is she in our house?"

"Uh," Benny interrupted, "this isn't your house, it's ours." She pointed to Tori, then herself.

"Do you pay the bills, little girl?" Tori asked, "This is _my_ house."

Benny laughed and shoved Victoria.

"Whatever." Sophie sighed, throwing her hands in the air. "So, Andie. Are you one of Victoria's business partners?"

Andie shook her head, and her pretty brown hair flew everywhere. "No, I just met her."

"She works with me!" Chase interrupted loudly. "She's one of my business associates."

Andie raised an eyebrow at Chase, but nodded anyway.

"So, you and Chase know each other pretty well then?"

Andie smiled and nodded. "Yeah, we go way back."

Sophie frowned as Andie put an arm around her husband. "Well, you sure are dressed–oddly–for a businesswoman."

"Yeah, well. It _is_ casual Friday."

Sophie glared at Andie, but nodded none-the-less. She forced a smile, then started for the door. "Chase, are you coming?"

"Yeah, I'll be right there, Soph. Let me just say goodbye to my sisters."

Sophie rolled her eyes. She just couldn't understand why Chase insisted on calling Victoria his sister. What made her so special? "Fine. But, please, hurry up."

Chase sighed and nodded as his wife walked out the door.

"So, what was that all about?" Andie asked, taking her hand off of Chase. She's only put it there to annoy "Soph".

"That was Sophie. My–uh–wife."

Andie's eyes widened and a shocked smile spread across her face. "_She's_ your wife?"

Chase raised a blonde eyebrow. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, she seemed pretty cold to me."

Benny snorted. "Sophie's cold to everyone. Even Chase."

"Benny—"

"No, she's right." Tori interrupted. "Sophie's mean. To me, to Ben, to Morea. Even to you, Chase."

Chase sighed. He knew they were right. Sophie was mean. To everyone. Even him. He hadn't even known why he'd married her…

"Well, it was nice meeting you." Andie said, heading for the door.

Tori followed her. "Oh, where do you live? We'll give you a ride."

"It's the lot, a couple blocks from here."

Benny raised an eyebrow. "You live in a lot?"

"I… live in a car."

Benny's jaw dropped and Chase and Tori raised their eyebrows. "Cool, can I live in a car?"

"No, Ben." Victoria said, "You live in a car?"

"It's a van?" Andie smiled.

"Chase," Tori began, pulling her brother into a corner. "We cannot make her live in a car!"

"It's a _van_."

"Chase!"

"Okay, okay," the blonde businessman sighed, "fine." He made his way back over to Andie, followed by Victoria. "Andie, if you wouldn't mind… we'd like you to stay here. Just until you make enough money to rent an apartment or something."

The beautiful hooker shook her head. "I couldn't intrude."

"Okay."

"CHASE! Andie, we really want you to stay. It would be no trouble at all."

Andie looked from Chase, to Tori, then to Benny, who she'd actually taken a liking to. She smiled and said, "thank you, I'd love to stay."

"Awesome!" Benny chimed. "I'll take you to the guest room." The young blonde grabbed Andie's hand and led her up the stairs and out of Chase and Tori's sight.

"Tori, I can't believe you invited a hooker to live here! Sophie's just down the hall. She's gonna figure out sooner or later!"

The curly haired woman smiled. "Chase, we're doing a good deed to someone in need. Don't be so selfish."

Chase glared at his sister with his big, brown eyes. "I'm gonna make you pay for this."

"Ooh, I'm shaking in my stilettos." Tori laughed.

The former dancer sighed in defeat. "Fine. I'm out of here." He pulled Tori into a tight hug, then kissed her forehead. "I love you. Tell Ben I said goodnight."

"Love you too."

--

"_I've been waiting for you." _Chase heard a familiar voice say as he closed and locked the door to his home.

"Sophie?"

"_Come into the bedroom." _

Chase followed the voice into his bedroom upstairs. When he pushed open the door, he saw his wife sprawled out across the bed they shared, wearing only a pink satin panty and bra set. To his amazement, this didn't arouse him nearly as much as Andie had. As a matter of fact, this didn't arouse him at all.

"Hello, Chase."

"Hey, Soph."

Sophie's seductive smile dropped. "That's it? 'Hey, Soph?'"

Chase looked confused for a moment. "Hello, Soph?"

"Chase, do you know how much this was? And all you have to say is hello? Don't you wanna—"

"Sophie," Chase sighed, "I'm still upset at you, for one. And two, I'm just tired okay?"

Sophie scowled at Chase as he pulled off his suit and tie. What kind of man didn't want to have sex with his wife? Well, that was exactly it. Chase wasn't a man. He was still a boy. The same little boy who used to play house with that little girl. _Victoria_. She was gonna have to turn Chase into a man. Even if it meant getting rid of the little girl.

--

"Wake up!"

Andie's eyes shot open and she jolted out of bed when she heard a loud noise coming from the hallways. She ran out her room to see a blonde teenager banging on a boiling pot with a wooden spoon. A brown young woman was shuffling around the room as if nothing was going on. "What's going on? Is everyone okay?" She said under long, brown hair.

"Yeah," Tori smiled. "Ben's just waking us up."

Andie raised an eyebrow. Waking them up? On Saturday? With an army helmet and a shovel? "Why?"

"The early bird catches the worm." Benny smiled, then walked back to the kitchen to put away her pot and spoon.

Andie sighed. "Whatever." She made her way down to the kitchen table and sat on one of the chairs. "What are we doing today?"

Victoria and Ben shared a look.

"We don't usually do anything on weekends." The fifteen year old finally said.

Andie's brown eyes hardened in a glare. "You woke me at seven in the morning to do nothing?"

"Well, what do you wanna do?" The brown girl asked, taking out all the makings for breakfast. Bacon, eggs, toast, and a fruit salad for Benny.

Andie thought for a moment, before a smile spread across her face. "I know! Let's go shopping."

The two sisters shared a look before shaking their heads.

"We don't shop." Again, Benny said.

"Oh, come on. It'll be fun. I swear."

--

Benny, Andie and Tori all filed out of the small convertible when they reached the Los Angeles Shopping Centre.

"Where do you wanna go first?" Andie asked, pulling the two girls into the mall.

Neither of them said a thing.

"Come on, there has to be something you want."

Benny tilted her head to the side. "Well, Ryan said I'd look good with a tattoo. Do they do that here?"

"What!" Tori shouted, eyes wide. "No! No tattoos."

"Aw, come on." Andie interrupted. She poked out her bottom lip, then mustered up the best puppy dog eyes she could.

"Yeah, please." Benny begged, making puppy dog eyes herself.

Tori sighed and rolled her eyes. "Chase would kill me."

"So, she'll get it somewhere he can't see it."

Before she could protest, the two were pulling Tori down the mall's corridors. They drug her for only ten minutes before reaching a parlor called "Joe's Tattoos". Three large men with about sixty tattoos a piece sat in reclining chairs.

Benny was the first to enter. "Hello?"

The man turned from each other to the small blonde.

"Can I help you?" The one with a nametag saying "Tony" asked.

Tori and Andie stepped into the shop behind Benny. "She wants a tattoo," Andie began. "Somewhere people can't see."

Tony looked the little girl up and down. "Where you want it?"

Ben tilted her head to the side in thought. "How 'bout on my hip?" She pulled down her pants just a little to show where she wanted the tattoo.

Tony nodded. "Alright. Take a seat." He said in a deep voice.

Benny did as Tony said and sat in one of the black leather reclining chairs. The large man went into the back, then returned carrying a large electric needle.

"Oh, I can't watch this." Tori groaned. She turned on her heal and walked out the door, leaving the two in the parlor. But, before she even left the room, she ran into someone.

"I'm so sorry."

"Oh, I'm—" Tori looked up to see a head of curly hair covered by a cap turned to the side. "Oh, Moose. Hey." She said, almost blushing.

"Hey, Tori. What are you doing here?" He asked, blushing too.

"I'm here with my little sister. She's getting a tattoo."

Moose chuckled. "That's funny. My little cousin's wants a tattoo, too."

Tori was so distracted by Moose, she hadn't noticed a teenage boy with wild, curly hair standing beside him.

"His name's Max."

Tori smiled dorkily and nodded. "That's nice. Mine's name is Benny."

Moose turned to his little brother. "Hey, man. You go on in, I'll be right there."

The boy nodded, then turned toward the store and walked inside.

"So, we never got to finish our conversation. You were telling me about your sister?"

"Oh, yeah." She smiled. "Morea. When Chase and I were kids, Morea got pregnant. So, I dropped out to help her take care of the baby. Chase would come over every day and dance for her. I even painted a picture for her."

"What's her name?"

"Laine. We named her after our aunt. My parents weren't really around, so she kinda raised Morea. Then Morea raised me." She looked down at her hands for a moment, then looked back up at Moose. "Well, enough about me, tell me about you."

Moose wracked his brain for a moment. "Well, my brother and I lived with our mom. Our parents were divorced and our dad got remarried. His wife was so mean to my brother and me, we just stopped visiting."

Tori gave a sympathetic smile. "I'm sorry."

He nodded.

"Tori look!"

Tori spun around to see her sister pulling down her pants to show a tattoo of a small rose with blood drops on its pedals. "It's cute."

Seconds later, Max came out of the parlor, too, exposing his upper arm. On it was small rose with bloodstained pedals, same as Ben's. "We decided to get the same ones."

"Let me see yours." The small blonde exclaimed, pulling Max off into a corner.

"So, I guess we'd better get going." Tori said, smiling at Moose one last time."

Moose grabbed her arm. "Before you go… I was wondering if you wanted to go out tomorrow." His voice cracked as he talked.

Tori's fiddled with her fingers. "I don't know if I—"

"She'd love to." Andie interrupted, finally walking out of the parlor.

"Great." Moose laughed. "I'll pick you up at eight." He grabbed his brother by the arm, then pulled him down the corridors.

"Andie, what the hell?"

Andie smirked. "I could tell you like him."

Tori rolled her eyes, but smiled a little. She was right.

**All done. Hope you like it. And sorry 'bout the lame ending. But, I am sick. Anyway, I think it's nice that Max and Benny get along. And Tori's gonna go out with Moose.**

**Reviews will make me heal faster!**

**Naomi **


End file.
